Dans les yeux du Lion
by Yuki Ryuuzaki
Summary: Neville vagabonde dans les couloirs de l'école, des choses plein la tête. Pourtant il en a marre, il manque quelque chose à sa vie, à ses yeux. Il lui manque juste cet être qui l'attire comme un aimant. NL/SS M par précaution.


_Yo ! En faisant un tour dans mes vielle fictions j'ai retrouvé ce truc à peine entamé que je me suis fait un plaisir d'achever._  
><em>En gros c'est du NevilleSeverus, je vois d'ici les gros yeux des non habitués. Ouais ça choque au début, mais on s'y fait, et accessoirement on peut devenir fan aussi. (non je na parle absolument pas en connaissance de cause, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça !)._  
><em>Ça se passe après la guerre et y'a peut être des chances d'OOC léger, désolé.<em>  
><em>Enfin voilà seul vous lecteurs saurons me dire si OOC il y a.<em>

* * *

><p>Seul, il était seul depuis la fin de la guerre, isolé volontairement dans son coin, il ne parlait plus a personne et personne ne cherchait à lui parler. Les élèves ne le voyaient que lors de cours –Pendant lesquels il s'ennuyait mortellement, soit-dit en passant, quand on a fait la guerre, on est, irrémédiablement, meilleurs que les autres- et pendant les repas dans la grande salle, il passait le reste de son temps dans le dortoir ou dans les serres. Le petit Neville maladroit et innocent n'était plus, remplacé par un Neville froid et distant dont la joie de vivre avait complètement disparue des yeux si expressifs autrefois et maintenant éteins. Il n'était plus qu'un robot, une statue, un être semblant si peu enclin à exprimer des sentiments.<p>

Alors qu'il vagabondait dans les couloirs sans prêter attention ou il allait, il réfléchissait, il se demandait a quoi rimait sa vie, ce qui la maintenait, qui lui permettait de garder les pieds sur terre malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vu pendant la guerre. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête il n'y avait que sa passion pour la botanique qui lui donnait cette raison de vivre, s'occuper de plantes jours et nuits et les voir grandir, il avait ça et cet amour aussi, se sentiment qui n'était surement pas partagé, de toute façon, qui aimerait Neville Londubat ? Pas grand monde en tout cas, encore moins le professeur Rogue.

Ça n'aurais pas pus être pire, tomber amoureux de son professeur de potion il avait l'impression de tout faire de travers, un peu comme s'il revenait à ces premières année, sauf que maintenant il n'était plus le gamin innocent dont on aimait bien se moquer gentiment. Maintenant il était Neville Londubat, il avait survécus à la guerre, il avait vus la mort, ses souvenirs étaient marqués. Restait plus maintenant qu'a ne pas se laisser submerger par ces souvenirs, prendre le contrôle et se soigner, auprès de ses plantes, le professeur Chourave lui laissait heureusement la pleine liberté sur les serres.

Mais cela ne soulageait en rien le fait qu'il avait tout foiré en tombant amoureux d'un prof, et surtout en tombant amoureux de celui qui devait le plus le haïr, ou qui de celui qui en a le plus rien à faire de lui, au choix, tout est possible avec Severus Rogue, tout sauf le fait qu'il puisse être amoureux de lui. Du coup il en était là à se frayer un chemin dans les couloirs de plus en plus sombres de l'école, il avait la chance de ne pas se faire prendre, enfin la chance…

**-Monsieur Londubat !**

Il releva la tête et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte de sa grosse connerie. Evidemment que les couloirs étaient de plus en plus sombres, comment faire autrement quand tu te trouve dans les cachots, son subconscient l'avait-il amené là ? Possible, l'être humain et tellement plein de mystère, même pour les sorciers. M'enfin c'est pas là le pire, nan, c'est que quand tu visite les cachots, bah y'a toujours des chauves-souris, toujours. Enfin là en l'occurrence c'est une seule chauve-souris, mais c'est pas ce qui compte, le principal c'est qu'elle soit là. Même s'il aurait préféré qu'elle reste perchée dans ses quartiers plutôt que venir l'emmerder dans ses réflexions et surtout le tenter un peu plus tout en restant inaccessible. Fichu chauve-souris.

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici en pleine nuit ? Ne me dites pas que vous comptiez profiter de mon sommeil pour venir faire exploser quelque chaudron ?**  
><em>-Pas vraiment possible puisque t'est en face de moi à ce moment même mais soit<em>.** Je me promenais monsieur. **_Tu me laisserais t'embrasser ? Non ?_**  
>-Vous n'êtes pas préfet que je sache, vous n'avez rien à faire là, à moins que mes cours soient si captivants que vous ne pouvez attendre le prochain, pourtant il me semble que vous êtes plutôt distrait pendant ceux-ci.<strong>  
>-<em>Si tu parle du fait que j'aime te reluquer les fesses dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose sous tes robes quand tu passe à côté de ma table ou que le mouvement de tes lèvres est bien plus intéressant que ce qui en sort, ouais, je suis très distrait<em>.** Sans vouloir vous vexer professeur, je ne suis pas tellement pressé de rejoindre vos cours, mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous le dire, mon niveau parle de lui-même.**

Ouais il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de progrès, Rogue exagérait quand il disait qu'il venait pour faire exploser des chaudrons, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas provoqué d'explosion, par contre ça ne l'empêchait pas de rater ses potions, on ne change pas ses bonne vieilles habitude. Une fois de temps en temps il obtenait un résultat potable, seulement de temps en temps, et seulement potables.

**-Vous me vexez presque Londubat, je me demande bien ce que je peux faire de vous.**  
><em>-Me faire jouir, si tu te démerde pas trop mal, ça devrais pas être très compliqué vus ce corps. <em>**Enlevez-moi des points et laissez-moi retourner me coucher.**

**-Si maintenant les Gryffondor me demandent de leur enlever des points, il n'y a plus rien d'amusant dans l'affaire.**

_-Moi je connais plus amusant mais je suis pas sûr que t'accepte._**Á vrai dire j'ai plus grand chose à faire du tournoi tes quatre maisons.**

Il avait du mal à y croire mais il était en train de tailler le bout de gras avec son fantasme numéro un, pourtant actuellement une conversation dans un lit lui semblait bien plus attrayante. Dire qu'il lui répondait presque avec insolence alors qu'il ne souhaitait simplement que de ce jeter dans ses bras. Il devenait fou, vraiment.

**-A la place j'aimerais vous demander un service.**

Neville cru pendant un moment avoir rêvé, pourtant il n'avait rien d'un fou, il avait bien entendus « j'aimerais vous demander un service ». Une première qu'il se devait de marquer d'un sceau spécial.

**-Pendant un moment j'ai crus entendre que vous aviez besoin de moi. **_T'embrasser ? J'suis partant, et plus si affinité._**  
>-N'exagérez rien, mais c'est l'idée de base oui. J'aurais besoin de belladone, de branchiflore et de pousse de mandragore, en plutôt grande quantité, enfin ce que vous pourrez.<br>-Vous voulez dire que vous me faites confiance pour vous fournir des ingrédients pour vos potions.** _T'est malade ? Je peux m'occuper de toi ?_**  
>-Bien évidemment, vos talents en botanique sont bien les seules choses en lesquelles je peut encore avoir confiance.<br>-Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Je suppose que je vais devoir vous ramener tout ça le plus tôt possible.  
>-Demain soir ?<br>-Ça seras fait.  
>-Que diriez-vous de venir ici-même à la même heure ?<br>-Seriez-vous en train de me demander d'enfreindre le règlement ? On ne peut pas appeler ça une attitude professionnelle.**_ Donc coucher avec un élève ne te gênerais pas ?_**  
>-N'allez pas me dire que cela dérange un Gryffondor comme vous.<strong>

Neville soupira, cédant à la requête plus qu'inhabituelle d'un « soit » qui fit clairement comprendre au professeur qu'il avait gagné. Celui-ci mis fin à la discussion en se détournant dans un tourbillon de robe noire que Neville trouva parfaitement sexy, surtout qu'il lui semblait avoir aperçus un semblant de sourire sur les lèvres de son professeur.

Il se coucha la tête pleine de petit Severus et en se levant la veille la première chose qui lui traversa l'esprit c'est qu'il avait hâte d'être le soir même pour aller le retrouver, même pour seulement une minute, passer du temps avec lui ça n'a pas de prix, le reluquer non plus d'ailleurs. Sa journée était libre, donc, il pouvait faire ce qui lui plaisait, donc il pouvait passer sa journée dans la serre et s'occuper de sa commande pour le moins étonnante. Ainsi il passa la journée à valser entre les serres et sa commande fut largement prête pour midi. Or il avait rendez-vous le soir, pas commun d'ailleurs. Il pouvait aussi très bien faire semblant d'avoir eu un contretemps et lui demander une journée de plus pour le revoir le lendemain soir…Ouais nan mauvaise idée, déjà parce qu'il en avait surement besoin dans l'immédiat de ces plantes et aussi parce que ça faisait très Serpentard comme plan et il allait forcément trouver le moyen de lui faire des remarque et le dévaloriser. Or Neville voulais lui prouver qu'il n'était plus l'empoté de première année.

Le soir venus Neville sortit de la tour des Gryffondor et pris la direction des cachots le plus discrètement possible, parce que oui, il n'allait pas jouer sur la chance et risquer de se faire choper alors qu'il avait rendez-vous avec son professeur. Il réussi à retrouver son chemin sans problème, bien que la veille il n'avait pas prêté attention au décor de toute façon peu diversifié lorsqu'il avançait. Il espéra d'abord que cela ne soit pas une mauvaise blague de son professeur, mais il écarta l'idée, bien qu'il soit fourbe une plaisanterie comme celle-ci était trop enfantine pour correspondre au maitre des potions. Il y avait des bruits de pas, clairs, et assurés, mais il décida de ne pas bouger, il avait une chance sur deux, soit il avait la poisse et Rusard était venus jusqu'ici pour faire sa ronde, soit c'était Rogue. Le mouvement de longues robes attirèrent son œil, il n'avait pas encore la poisse.

Rogue se tenais devant lui fier, un demi sourire face à la présence du Gryffondor. Gryffondor qui dut se retenir de lui tirer le col pour l'embrasser.

**-Vous savez que je pourrais très bien vous retirer des points ?  
>-Ce serait fourbe de votre part monsieur<br>-Avez-vous ce que je vous ai demandé ?**

Sans répondre Neville sortit de sous sa cape trois gros sachet contenant chacun un ingrédient différent et les tendit à son professeur qui les examina.

**-C'est parfait, j'avais raison de faire appel à vous.**

Le visage de Neville faillit flamber, rêvait-il ou le plus terrifiant des professeurs de Poudlard venait de lui faire un compliment, c'était mieux que tout ce qu'il pouvait imaginer, un compliment de la part de Rogue.

**-Auriez-vous perdus votre langue.  
>-Non professeur, je réfléchissais.<strong>_ Mais tu peux toujours allez à la recherche de ma langue pour t'assurer qu'elle est à sa place. _Il lui fit un signe respectueux de la tête.** Bonne nuit.**

Mieux valait s'éloigner, car après tout il n'était là que pour ça, donner les plante recueillies dans la journée et s'en aller. Il n'attendit même pas la réponse, si encore il y en aurait une. A la place il fut tiré en arrière et retourné, ses yeux se trouvant à quelque centimètre de ceux du professeur de potion. Il se fit violence pour ne pas craquer et se trahir, mais c'était dur, sans compter qu'il ne fallait pas penser à des choses trop compromettantes, il savait que son professeur pourrait lire dans ses pensée s'il le voulait. A la place il sentit les yeux noirs le scruter et il ne sut pas comment il trouva la force d'en faire de même. Il lui semblait que son professeur était à la recherche de quelque chose, mais Neville était incapable de deviner quoi.

**-Vous avez beaucoup changé Londubat, je le vois dans vos yeux.**

De tout ce que la chauve-souris aurais pus lui sortir, c'était bien un truc auquel le brun ne s'attendais absolument pas, qu'il fasse attention à lui, cela relevais de l'impossible pour Londubat fils.

**-C'est bien dommage, quelque chose semble éteint.**

Encore une phrase trouble, Rogue l'observerait-il régulièrement sans pour autant se faire voir ?

**-Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?  
>-De vous Londubat, vous sembliez plus lumineux, même lorsque vous teniez tête à vos professeurs en pleine période de crise, vous étiez plus vivant.<strong>

**-Vous parlez comme si vous me connaissiez.**

Neville ne revenais pas de la discussion qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir, personnelle, presque intime, il se demanda un instant ce qui se passait dans la tête de son professeur, il n'était pas comme ça avec tout ses élèves, non ? Au font il espérait avoir l'exclusivité, parce que les paroles de Rogue impliquaient qu'il l'observait et prêtait attention à lui, et ça le comblerais, même pour seulement un instant.

**-Pourtant non, hormis votre amour pour les plantes je peux facilement dire que je ne sais rien de vous.  
>-Ne me dites pas que vous souhaitez mieux connaitre l'élève le plus nul de votre cours.<strong>_ Ne me fait pas espérer pour rien._**  
>-Je n'ai jamais formulé ce souhait.<strong>

Tout en parlant le maitre des potions semblait toujours s'approcher, sensiblement, imperceptiblement, à tel point que ses yeux donnais à Neville l'illusion de les sonder encore plus, si c'est possible. Leurs souffles s'entrechoquaient et se répercutaient sur leurs peaux, ils étaient proches, plus qu'ils ne le devraient pour que ça soit normal.

**-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites professeur ? Pourquoi me faire venir en pleine nuit pour m'apprendre que vous n'en savez pas plus sur moi que sur n'importe lequel de vos élèves ?  
>-Je ne sais plus, tout ce que je sais c'est que le reste de mes élèves ne m'intéresse pas.<br>-Alors que moi oui peut être ? C'est assez risible.**

Soit, il voulait jouer, alors ils allaient jouer, le Gryffondor sentit son cœur s'emballer à cette perspective et du retenir l'impatience qui menaçait de saccader son souffle. L'idée d'être un éventuel sujet d'intérêt de l'homme qu'il aime avait quelque chose de particulièrement excitant.

**-Rigolez donc si cela vous amuse, mais je dois avouer que vous marquez un point, c'est pour le moins une situation suffisamment étrange pour être risible.**

Il s'approchait encore, leurs lèvres se frôlaient et aucun ne sembla dérangé par cette proximité qui n'aurait rien dut faire ici. Neville était tout affolé et il était persuadé que l'homme en face de lui pouvait entendre les battements de son cœur.

**-Vous savez ce que vous faites professeur ?  
>-N'allez pas me dire que vous avez peur.<br>-Vous rigolez ?  
><strong>  
>Pour appuyer ses dire il se lécha les lèvres, léchant aussi indéniablement celle de son professeur qui frôlaient toujours le siennes. Sans un mot de plus il mit fin à la distance quasi inexistante dans un baiser violent auquel la chauve-souris répondit sans une once d'hésitation en plaquant son élève contre le mur. Ils semblaient être un couple se retrouvant après des semaines et des semaines de séparation tellement ils semblaient pressés de se sentir l'un et l'autre. Les mains du maitre des potions longèrent le dos fin du Gryffondor et vinrent s'échouer sur les fesses musclées par la guerre (<em>Merci Voldy d'avoir fournit un cul pareil<em>).

Ils s'embrassaient dans le couloir, se pelotaient, tout en avançant doucement vers un endroit décidé par le Serpentard. Il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes avant d'arriver dans une pièce décorée totalement de noir, d'argent et de bois brun, totalement à l'image du professeur. Neville fut à nouveau plaqué contre un mur et ses bras passèrent autours des hanches de Rogue et il sentit sa cape disparaitre, ainsi que des mains s'infiltrant une fois de plus sous pull.

**-Quand même, vous n'avez pas peur d'embarquer un élève dans vos appartements ?  
>-Préféreriez-vous le faire couché dans un couloir froid ?<br>-Pas vraiment.  
>-Alors arrêtez de parler pour rien dire.<strong>

Le professeur mis fin à la discussion par un énième baiser aussi enflammé que les précédents. Il décolla son élève du mur et alla le lâcher sur le canapé noir, interrompant le contact de leur lèvre qu'il reprit en le surplombant. Sans vraiment faire dans la dentelle ils se séparèrent de leurs vêtements, leurs corps s'enlaçaient, se collaient, se frottaient l'un à l'autre. Des gémissements fusèrent, ceux de Neville, c'était diablement bon, tellement bon. Sentir son professeur enfin contre lui, en lui, était comme un rêve qui se réalisait, ce qui était bel et bien le cas vus les songes qui hantaient ses nuits.

Ils répétèrent l'action plusieurs fois, à des endroits différents, Sur le canapé, la moquette, contre le mur de la chambre, et enfin sur le lit deux place à baldaquin, ils étaient épuisés mais repus, ignorants tout les deux pourvoir un jour être capable de tel prouesses. Récupérant de leurs dernier orgasme, ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, sans que Neville n'ai vraiment le courage de faire face à son professeur. Il serait bien resté ici, mais voilà, il était dans un endroit qui en temps normal ne lui était pas vraiment dédié, il n'avait rien à faire là, il le savait. S'il s'endormait ici pourtant ça ne serait pas un problème pour lui de repartir, il se doutait bien que cet endroit ne devait pas être très fréquentée par les élèves, les risques de ressortir en se faisant voir étaient minimes.

Le pire était se faire face à son professeur, il ne savait pas ce qui leur avait pris, pourquoi lui avait-il sauté dessus et pourquoi lui ne l'avait il pas repoussé ? Il fallait qu'il rentre au dortoir, rester à proximité de lui n'arrangeras rien. Il se leva sans prévenir, la vision qu'il offrait de son fessier ne semblant absolument pas le déranger, il prit le chemin du salon ou il savait que ses vêtements étaient éparpillés, il enfila son caleçon avant de rassembler le reste et fit à peine attention à Rogue qui se tenait derrière, dans l'encadrement de la porte.

**-Vous partez déjà ?**

Neville pris le temps d'enfiler sa chemise avant de répondre, le pantalon à ses pieds, en train de le remettre à sa place.

**-Oui, je n'ai absolument rien à faire là.**

Ça faisait mal au cœur de Neville, mais il avait peu de chance que Severus l'aime en retour, il avait peut être simplement capté le désir de ses yeux pendant les cours et y avait répondu, mais les sentiments, non. Ou alors il avait juste eu besoin de sexe et Neville avait été l'heureux élu, mais même là c'était trop. Il jugea du regard les trois paquets sur la table présente devant le canapé ou ils s'étaient étreints une première fois. Rogue avait pris le temps de les posé soigneusement ici, témoignage qu'il ne mélangeait pas tout et respectait au moins le travail qu'il avait fournit.

**-Si jamais vous changez d'avis.**

Bien que la phrase souleva quelque chose en lui il ne fit rien, et ignora superbement le professeur en passant la porte menant au couloir, il ne vit ni n'entendus Rogue soupirer et jurer à voix basse. Il fut dans sa chambre en un temps record, avec la guerre ils avaient eu le droit à plus d'espace et Neville partageait maintenant sa chambre avec seulement Ron et Harry, après tout, ils s'entendaient bien, et aimaient parler ensembles de choses totalement sans intérêt.

En entrant il fit du mieux qu'il put pour ne réveiller personne en se vautrant dans son lit et se mettant nu à la va vite, il n'eu pas de problème à s'endormir, malgré la présence du maitres des potions dans son esprit.

Le lendemain même il fut étonné de se réveiller pas trop tard malgré le temps passé dans les appartements de l'homme aimé. Et là tout lui revint en pleine figure, il ne pus que s'empêcher de douter, douter de raison qui avait poussée le professeur à lui sauter dessus, et encore une fois il ne trouva pas de réponse concrète et plausible. Il ne fut interrompu dans ses pensées que par l'arrivée d'Harry, dans la chambre, le sourire aux lèvres lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Ah oui c'est vrai qu'il avait mis ses amis au courant.

**-Alors ?  
>-Rien de bien extraordinaire, on l'a fait quatre fois…Et j'ai même pus voir sa chambre.<strong>

La réponse bloqua le brun qui resta idiot devant une affirmation aussi franche et complète, sans honte.

**-Attends tu veux rire, tu me dis que t'as couché avec lui à quatre reprise et que c'est pas extraordinaire ? Quand même Neville, on parle de Rogue !**

Tout en parlant le sauveur s'installa son propre lit, en face e Neville.

**-Et ensuite ?  
>-Rien de particulier, je suis revenus, il m'a demandé pourquoi je ne restait pas, et quand je lui ait dit que je n'avais rien à faire là il m'a juste répondus « si jamais vous changez d'avis », je sais pas quoi faire, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris et je sais pas non plus ce que lui avait en tête. <strong>

Harry sourit tendrement en voyant son ami aussi perdu.

**-Ecoute Nev, vus le personnage je suis pas sûr que ce soit le genre à sauter comme ça sur ses élèves sans qu'il y ait une bonne raison, et puis il t'as proposé de revenir si jamais je cœur t'en dit, prends ça comme un bon présage pour le moment.**

Harry avait raison, ça aurais put être pire, il aurait pus jouer avec lui et le laisser ensuite seul dans ce couloir froid, il aurait pus le mettre à la porte, à place ils avaient réitérés l'expérience, trois fois. Il s'en sortait plutôt bien au final.

**-Et toi essaye donc d'avoir Malfoy dans ton lit.**

Harry ne répondit rien mais Neville vus bien son sourire complice, pour une raison quelconque Harry s'était entiché du fils Malfoy, apparemment la fouine le mettait dans tout ses états et le seul et unique rêve du brun était de l'avoir rien que pour lui.

**-J'y travaille mon cher, d'ailleurs Ron à réussit avec Zabini.  
>-Parlez pas de moi quand je suis pas là !<strong>

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Ron radieux et faussement en colère. A vrai dire il revenait d'une nuit avec son amant, alors oui il avait de quoi être radieux.

**-Vous sortez ensembles ? **Questionna le Botaniste.  
><strong>-Yup !<br>-Tant mieux, j'entendrais plus ta frustration sexuelle pendant la nuit.  
>-Mais je t'emmerde !<strong>

Neville n'eu pas la réaction assez vive pour éviter l'oreiller qui lui fonçait droit dessus, à la place il ne faisait que rire et se défendait tant bien que mal face à un rouquin joueur qui avait trouvé un bon prétexte pour lui sauter dessus. Pourtant il avait médité pendant quelque jours sur toute l'histoire et avec ses déductions il était arrivé à cette constatation : il allait tourner un peu plus aux alentours des cachots et principalement vers le couloir qui avait vus tout ceci naitre.

Il y fit un tour d'une heure environ, pendant une nuit, mais sans résultat. Mais tant pis, n'est pas Gryffondor qui veux et c'est pas pour rien qu'il avaient la qualité d'être persévérant, il revint le lendemain, mais rien. La nuit suivante il préféra la passer à dormir, et pendant celle d'après il repartit faire un tour, il avait entendus des bruit de pas, s'était caché, encore une fois il se trouvait face à un jeu de hasard, soit Rusard, soit Rogue. Il tenta le tout pour le tout et jeta un œil le plus discrètement possible, la voix qui retentit lui donna des frissons.

**-Montrez-vous !**

Neville obéit à l'ordre, avec joie il sortit de l'angle du couloir dans lequel il s'était caché et sur présenta à son professeur.

**-Vous ici, je ne l'espérais plus, j'ai pensé vous avoir choqué.  
>-Il en faut plus monsieur pour atteindre un Gryffondor.<br>-La fierté et le courage inébranlable du Lion, n'est-ce pas ?**

Tout en parlant le professeur s'approchait de lui, son regard promettait une nuit aussi délicieuse que la précédente. Leurs yeux s'accrochaient et Neville avait l'audace de ne pas détourner son regard, l'idée de leur future nuit l'excitait particulièrement. Tout naturellement ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps se réclamaient mutuellement et leur mains se frayaient un chemin à travers les vêtements, une fois de plus ils prirent le chemin des appartements de Rogue, ils se laissèrent tombés à même le sol, s'entourant de vêtement qu'ils préféraient prendre le temps d'enlever dans l'excitation du moment plutôt que de les expédier d'un coup de baguette. Totalement nus, les formes de leurs corps s'épousaient encore une fois.

Neville voulais parler, savoir, mais il ne pus résister très longtemps à l'appel de la chair et au corps de son compagnon, il se laissant donc aller dans les bras de celui-ci, c'était puissant, dévastateur, mais pas violent ni brutal, et il aimait ça. Son intimité se serrât un peut plus autour de l'intrusion, gémissant de sentir encore mieux le membre puissant de Rogue. Les mouvements de hanche étaient délicieux et il se laissait aller à exprimer son plaisir pas des sons qui excitaient son amant. La perspective de savoir que ce n'est que le début de la soirée le rendait des plus impatients.

Allongés sur le lit Neville se cachait dans le coup de con amant, cette fois il avait décidé de rester un moment, avec un peu de chance ils pourraient recommencer plusieurs nuits d'affilée et s'il restait avec lui au moins une heure après leurs ébats, peut être que ce qui était censé n'être que du sexe se transformerait en une sorte d'attachement. Pourtant il fallait qu'il sache, quelque chose, il fallait qu'il soit fixé des le début pour savoir comment agir par la suite.

**-Pourquoi moi ?  
>-Pourquoi pas ?<strong>

La réponse avait été catégorique, rapide, et apparemment spontanée, mais ça ne répondait en rien à ses interrogations.

**-Répondre à une question par une question pour ne pas avoir à répondre, typiquement Serpentard.  
>-Oh je vous en pris épargnez moi ces distinctions de personnalités par maisons.<br>-C'est pourtant ce que fait le choipeaux.  
>-Croyez-moi Longdubat, il prend plein d'autre facteur en compte, ce n'est pas votre personnalité qu'il analyse, c'est vous tout entier.<br>-Comme c'est poétique, mais c'est vous qui avez commencé en évoquant la fierté des lions de Gryffondor.**

Rogue se tût, c'est que son élève marquait un point, et il n'aimait pas tellement avoir tord, nan pas vraiment, mais il savait aussi que le Gryffondor ne le lâcherait pas avec sa question, il devait donc donner une réponse correcte, et pour un professeur, la vérité n'était pas très belle à voir. Alors il soupira, vaincus, et trouva vite fait un moyen de lui faire passer ce qu'il voulait dire sans avoir l'air d'un Poufsouffle.

**-Disons qu'il y a des choses, qui changent, votre regard était fascinants vous savez, et il l'est toujours, la guerre y a juste pris quelque choses.**

Pour éviter le côté Poufsouffle on repassera, il se redressa sur le lit, casa son élève sur ses jambe, embrassa une de ses paumes et continua à parler tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

**-Je vous l'ai dit, que votre regard avait perdus quelque chose, cet éclat. Pourtant actuellement vous l'avez retrouvé, comme la dernière fois. Alors je voulais vous faire part de mon idée de venir ici, les soirs où ma compagnie vous tentera, même lorsque vous aurez quitté Poudlard je serrais à votre disposition.  
>-Et si je refuse ?<strong>

Neville voulais tester quelque chose, se montrer qu'il ne se voilait pas la face, qu'il ne rêvait pas et qu'il avait bien comprit ce qu'il avait crus comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'il n'avait pas répondus à l'affirmative, il ne voulait pas croire et se bruler ensuite les ailes. Avec culpabilité il fut heureux de voir son professeur perdre de l'assurance et également la tristesse voilée son visage de manière furtive.

**-Je respecterais vos choix et ne vous imposerais rien, vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez.  
>-Mais vous en soufreriez n'est-ce pas ?<br>-Surement.  
>-Je si je vous disais que préfèrerez tenter l'expérience avec quelqu'un d'autre.<strong>

Il avait susurré cette phrase à son oreille, comme s'il voulait faire croire à son amant qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un. C'était très vicieux de sa part, mais il souhaitait tirer les vers du nez de la chauve-souris. Et c'est avec joie et une once de culpabilité qu'il le sentit se tendre légèrement.

**-Vous êtes libre de vous-même Londubat.  
>-Mais ça vous dérangerait.<br>-A quoi jouez vous donc ?**

Neville se redressa, et encra leurs regard, il était à la fois sérieux et sensuel.

**-Je chercher à savoir ce qui vous pousse vers moi.  
>-Mais je vous l'ai déjà, dit.<br>-Vous ne me dites pas tout, mais votre corps parle pour vous.**

Il était presque sûr à présent, il ne restait à présent plus que la confirmation de Rogue. Et pour cela il ondula sensuellement contre le corps sous le sien. Collant leur bouche et torturant son amant en s'écartant. Il était plus que sincère lorsqu'il prit la parole.

**-Je ne veux que vous. **Il ondulat encore.** Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?**

La question fatidique, mais Rogue ne se laissa pas dérouter par celle-ci et y répondit calmement.

**-Si vous vous débrouillez bien, peu être que.**

Neville stoppa tout ses mouvements, ne détachant pas son regard des orbes noirs. La réponse lui semblait incomplète, en désaccord avec ce qu'il avait sentit, en tout cas il l'espérait

**-Seulement peu être ? Je m'attendais à mieux.  
>-Disons que vous êtes sur le bon chemin.<strong>

Et le sourire aux lèvres il reprit les mouvements qu'il avait laissé en suspens, il ondula encore, frottant leurs envies l'une contre l'autre, il faisait trainer la chose, se nourrissait des soupirs de son amant mais ne pouvait plus se contenir. Déjà préparé, il s'empala d'un coup sur le désir dressé de son amant les faisant presque tout les deux jouir par ce simple mouvement. Il ne pris pas trois heures avant de bouger, entamant directement de long et rapides mouvements. Il gémissait son plaisir entrecoupés parfois de petit « je t'aime » murmurés que Rogue entendais forcément. Ils jouirent ensembles et s'écrouèrent sur le lit, à en juger par leur fatigue, c'était la dernière fois de la soirée. Le professeur passa une main dans les cheveux châtains de son amant.

**-Je dirais même que vous foncez droit sur le bon chemin en prenant les raccourcis.**

Neville sourit face à la façon détournée de lui dire qu'il commençait à tomber amoureux, il était bien partit alors il allait continuer sur cette voie là, il allait le revoir, même une fois son diplôme en poche, il lui donnerait son adresse, ils se verraient régulièrement, s'embrasseraient, se caresseraient, s'aimeraient et avec un peu de chance, un jour Rogue lui diras peut être qu'à foncer sur le chemin qui se présentait à lui il était arrivé à bon port. Un jour peut être.

* * *

><p><em>Je me rends compte qu'il y a de ces trucs niais et fleur bleu, c'est horrible.<em>

_Bon soit, parlons maintenant des projets futurs._  
><em>Je m'excuse si certain suivent "cueille-le" si c'est le cas considérez là comme finie, la suite seras postée à part entière et je cherche également un autre titre car j'aime pas du tout celui là.<em>  
><em>Toujours sur One Piece "Do what you want in summer" seras normalement le titre d'une fics à chapitre, un AU sur les vacances. Et "Colors are beautiful", une série de deux cours OS dont je vous cache le théme, ufufu.<em>

_Ensuite SNK, juste un OS "Advienne que pourras" sur Jean et Eren_

_Et pour Harry Potter (parc'qu'on est un peu là pour ça) j'ai commencé un OS, un petit Drarry surtout sur Harry en fait, mais je ne dit rien de plus._

_c'est tout pour le moment, Bye !_


End file.
